iOMG my way
by typingfasterthanyou
Summary: This is what happens when you take a teasing promo, an overactive imagination and a huge seddie fan and give her a computer. iOMG my way.


_**EDIT: oh my gosh i am so sorry i uploaded the first draft of this where it was written on my ipod and just pasted onto my computer. i then added spaced but i must have forgotten to save it. so i uploaded it yesterday and i didnt even notice until i got a review saying "maybe if there was some spacing someone would be able to read this" (i cant remember the user, sorry) and imediately took it off. sorry for any confusion.**_

**Hey, so this is my first ever iCarly fanfiction. I just saw the promo for iOMG and it is aaammmaaazzziiinnngg but there are so many fake spoilers and speculations that I don't know what to believe. So I decided to sit down and think about what I think/want to happen and this was born :)**

**Note: I haven't over-analysed the promo so I did not take into account clothes or rooms, plus I only just realised brad was one of the interns they interviewed so that isn't in there too.**

** Disclaimer: excuse me but where did you get the idea I owned icarly?**

**

* * *

**

It was a Friday morning, in maths class where sat Samantha "sam" Puckett next to Brad Tyler. Neither if them were paying attention, just making jokes and laughing. Behind them sat two brunettes, one male, one female. The female was silently "Awh"ing and smirking knowingly at the pair, while the male stared grumpily at them, almost green with obvious jealousy.

'I know right? She looks just like a pig!' Sam said, giggling and twirling a piece of blonde hair around her finger in the most un-Sam-like of ways.

'yeah, nothing like you of course!' brad replied in a sickly sweet tone that made Freddie feel sick but Sam felt flattered that Someone thought that of her.

Freddie coughed loudly, interrupting their conversation. So Sam whipped her head around quickly, sending masses of wavy blonde hair into Brad's face.

'what is it freddork?' she asked, venom in her words.

's-some of us are trying to listen.' Freddie said unconvincingly, looking at Carly to back him up. But she just bit her lip and raised her eyebrows suggestively at Sam.

'well I'm not, so get over it dork!'. Sam said and turned back to face Brad.

'I wish I could.' Freddie murmured, so quiet no one heard but Carly did give him a strange look.

As soon as the bell rang for break Carly grabbed sam's arm and steered her out of the room so fast she had barely enough time to shout a hasty 'bye!' to Brad and Freddie before she was out in the corridor with her best friend.

'so?' Carly asked, nudging sam's side with her fingertips.

'what?' Sam exclaimed, stepping away from carly's nudging fingers.

'you and Brad!' Carly said, stretching out the syllables so it was more like "Bra-ad".

'what about it?' Sam barked, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

'you like him!' she replied, grinning at sam. 'yeah, he's a good mate.' Sam said, unaware of what Carly really meant.

'no, you like-like him!' Carly said, half jumping up and down excitedly.

'what? No I don't! I don't like brad!' Sam exclaimed, her eyes nearly boggling out of her head.

'Sam! You love brad! Just admit it!' Carly screeched, so anyone in a 10 meter radius could hear.

'no!' Sam replied quickly but was cut off by a new voice joining carly's squeals.

'Sam loves brad?' Freddie said in a broken, hurt tone, staring at Sam sadly.

Before Sam could deny it a loud alarm rang through the halls like a siren and principal franklin ran into the hallway with a megaphone.

'there has been a tornado warning sent out across Seattle.' principal franklin shouted drawing gasps from the school kids 'everyone has been warned to stay inside which means the school has been put into lockdown.' this caused loud conversations to break out amongst the anxious students. 'for all those who dont understand, it means we are locked inside the school until the warning is taken away, which could be days'

At once all the students huddled around Sam, freddie and Carly broke into frantic running and screaming. No-one knew if it was out of fear or just excitement at the idea but the trio were pushed around hard. Freddies natural reaction was to grab Sam's arm and Carly cling to sam's shoulder. So with that they ran out of the main corridor and into a deserted side corridor where Carly let go of sam and paced forward. As soon as they broke out of the loud mayhem of the corridor there was a silent pause as Freddie and Sam stared at each other awkwardly, neither letting go of one another. Carly decided to stop them so shook sam's shoulder until she let go of Freddie and turned to face her.

'what now?' Sam asked in an exhausted tone.

'why don't you make a move?' Carly asked insistently. Freddie watched the two girls intently but also nervous as he thought sam loved brad.

'Carly I already told you I...'

'you love him don't you? You're in love with brad!' Freddie said slightly angrily.

'no I...'

'come on Sam just admit it!' Carly said pushing sam's ribs.

'NO!' Sam yelled, shutting her best friends up. 'I'm outta here!' and with that she stalked out of the side corridor, back into the mayhem of next door.

'what did I say?' Carly asked in a helpless tone. Freddie gave her a scathing look before following Sam out of the door, expecting Carly to follow him. But she just stood in the dimly lit corridor plotting what she thought would be her best friend getting with the guy if her dreams. How wrong she was...

By the time Freddie caught up with her Sam was sat on the windowsill of an empty classroom watching the sky darken and the wind blow, glumly.

'hey.' Freddie said, alerting Sam of his presence.

'I can't believe we have to stay overnight in this dump they call a school.' she said grumpily, her eyes flickering to his and back to the grey skyline.

'I know right?' Freddie said, echoing sam's words to brad from the classroom. He sat down at the opposite end of the windowsill and stared out of the window with her.

'meatball?' Sam asked, holding out a meatball that came from nowhere it seemed but freddie was not shocked. Her words reminded him painfully of that night do long ago where they shared their first kiss.

'no.' he murmured and she shrugged.

'suit yourself.' she aimed the meatball at the doorway and it hit Carly as she entered the room.

'ouch! So this is where you two got to,' Carly said unable to keep a smirk from her features. 'sa-am, brads looking for you!'

'ugh really?' Sam groaned, jumping down from the windowsill.

'yes! Now go get your man!' Carly said with enthusiasm.

'he's not my man!' Sam exclaimed angrily.

'he will be if you just make a move!' Carly said pulling Sam out of the door. 'bye Freddie!' she called, not noticing freddies wistful look as they left.

'where are we going?' Sam asked as Carly pulled her through the crowds of students.

'you'll see.' Carly said, slightly breathless from all the running. 'here!' she announced when they reached the cafeteria where a confused looking blonde guy stood in the centre. Carly pushed Sam next to brad and smiled.

'sam?' brad asked.

wh-' Sam started but suddenly the lights began to dim. Both their gazes fell on carly who wad turning down the lights.

'I'm not coming back... She saud knowingly, exiting the room. Little did Sam and brad know, Carly had also installed one of freddies webcams and set it to record all goings on in the room.

'I'm guessing you weren't looking for me?' Sam asked dull-ly.

'and I haven't won a big prize?' brad replied.

'she lied to us!' Sam shouted angrily, her words echoing around the room.

'why would she do that?' brad asked, a little angry himself.

'oh, she has some stupid idea that I'm in love with you.' sam said grumpily.

'and are you?' brad asked awkwardly.

'no!' Sam replied defensively.

'so I'm guessing you like someone else?' brad said a little like Carly when she's onto something.

'uh, maybe.' Sam muttered 'anyways I'm outta here.' she shouted, sprinting out of the room and into what she thought was an empty classroom and sat down.

'uh.' she heard, looking up she saw Freddie stood there staring at her, laptop in hand.

'what?' she asked, her expression blank.

'you ran away?' Freddie asked. 'and you like someone? Other than brad?'

'you saw that?' Sam asked angrily.

'Carly made me set up a stupid camera in there, she just left to get coffee.' Freddie explained stepping out from behind his tech equipment.

'oh.' Sam said simply, staring off at the wall opposite.

'so who is it? I mean, who do you... Y'know... Like?' Freddie asked awkwardly. Sam slowly looked up at him with a horrified look if shock etched across her features, as if she'd never thought she would have to answer this. She stood up quickly, her eyes flickering from him to the door and back again.

'I... I... You wouldn't understand! Nobody understands!' she shouted, belting out of the door and into the dark cafeteria once again. She stood there in the dark for barely no time at all before the lights went up and a quiet 'hey' could be heard.

'what is it benson?' she asked aggressively.

'sam listen, I know its hard for you to put your feelings out there 'cause you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back, but you never know what might happen...' Freddie said, making sam's heart flutter in a way she only thought it could on tv and in Carly's world.

'he doesn't.' sum said glumly, fixing Freddie with her deep blue eyes.

'how do you know?' Freddie asked.

'because it would have happened already.'

'just because it hasn't happened yet doesn't mean he doesn't like you! Do it yourself, I never took you for one of the 'guy make the first move' kinda girls. It's now or never right?'

'yeah, it is...' Sam said, taking his words to heart and making her mind up. She took a step closer to him and a deep breath in. Slowly she reached up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. Al if a sudden a ball of fiery passion exploded and he lifted her up, kissing her with everything they'd stored up over the years...

Carly wandered back inti the classroom where she'd set up the spying equipment and set down the two coffees on the table.

'Freddie?' she called, noticing the absence of her nerdy best friend. With no answer she sat down on his swivel chair and glanced at the screen. 'oh my gosh!' she exclaimed staring and the screen in shock. She ran to the mini window and stood on the table pressed against the wall so she could look through. 'oh my gosh!' she repeated as she watched her two best friends make out in the school cafeteria. But they must have heard her so they stopped and stared at her peeping through.

'oh my gosh!'

* * *

**Bad? Good? Awful? Leave a review telling me how you feel :)**


End file.
